


An empty road

by petrichor_13



Series: BvS衍生 [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_13/pseuds/petrichor_13
Summary: Bruce遲遲無法離開這條空曠的道路。彷彿他困於此地，哪都去不了。





	

*  
這是一條過於空曠的道路，以至於Bruce無法不去分神觀察那片彷彿沒有盡頭的玉米田。當微風吹過有些泛黃的葉片尖端時，細微的摩擦聲就這樣輕柔盤旋在一塵不染的晴空下。

 

「我可以自己過來的。」Diana在早晨看見他時有些驚訝。她穿著一套較為樸素的暗色套裝，沒有綁起頭髮。

「也許有個司機也不壞?」Bruce露出微笑。  
他確實不必這麼做，但他享受和Diana待在一起的時光。畢竟他們一同經歷過某些事。某些他再也不想碰上的事。

 

女人勾起嘴角，像是被逗樂了，在走進後座前悠悠說道

「你要順便去看他，是嗎?」

Bruce沒有回答。畢竟在很多事情上，Diana總是對的。

 

前去探望Clark的母親，Martha，這件事帶給他一股前所未有的熟悉感，彷彿昔日依舊。但出乎意料的是Bruce並不擅長和Martha聊天。也許是摘下面具後的視線交集令他感到某種程度上的赤裸、毫無防備，又或者說，讓他單純像個思念母親的孩子般，一不注意便會暴露出太多東西。  
所以Bruce偶爾會選擇在小木屋的不遠處停下車，待Diana離去後獨自沉浮在這空無一人的道路上。

 

Bruce不只一次想像過孩童時期的Clark在田間奔跑的樣子。逆著風，頂著凌亂的黑色捲髮，也許還會在頸間綁上一條紅色桌巾。  
這些毫無根據的組合畫面像是散落的拼圖在他腦海裡四處亂竄，而他始終無法找齊所有碎片。但這類徒勞又反覆的行為似乎能讓他在潛意識裡更認識那個人一些。  
Bruce始終無法解釋這點。  
正如他無法確定需要多少時間才能原諒自己。

 

他在墓園前方停了下來。打開車門時迎面而來的氣流捲起他有些泛白的瀏海。落葉在他腳底下躁動著，像是歡迎他的到來，又或者是不歡迎。  
但這些已經無所謂。

他沒有將引擎熄火，一旁的車子仍然不斷發出嗡嗡的低鳴聲，而後逐漸與他的呼吸交融在一起。Bruce想起了那天的蘇格蘭風笛，以及隨著枯黃玉米葉上下擺動的旋律，彷彿那抹不曾受到地心引力牽引的鮮紅色依舊在某處掠過一般。

他深吸了一口氣，隨後微微走近。但沒有蹲下身。  
直近今日，他都不曾觸碰過墓碑上的那些凹痕。承認名字主人已經不在的這個念頭總是令他渾身發顫。而從四面八方灌進的現實正逼迫著他認清這點。

Bruce抖了抖肩膀，試圖甩開從脊髓深處向上竄出的寒意。他將手放進大衣的口袋中，陷入一陣漫長的思考。

 

人類總是以回憶這樣的形式留存在世界上，那麼Clark呢? 存在於他們之間的，究竟是什麼?  
也許是種逼近死亡邊緣的孤注一擲，也許是重新拾獲的人性，或者，是一個新的開始。

 

_太多，太多了。_


End file.
